


Piter Raw [Podfic]

by songlin



Series: Four Corners Podfic [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, BDSM, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Dom John, Homophobia, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Psychological Drama, Sub Sherlock, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/pseuds/songlin
Summary: Podfic of pennypaperbrain's Piter Raw, part of Four Corners of the Western World.Two of Moriarty's snipers are now dead, and Sherlock and John must travel to St Petersburg, Russia, to take on the last and toughest: mafioso Oleg Kolyvanov. Hardly a simple task, and the fact that Sherlock is increasingly ill makes their chances even slimmer...





	Piter Raw [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Piter Raw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/778428) by [pennypaperbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennypaperbrain/pseuds/pennypaperbrain). 



**[mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cjlrfir3yeg4a5c/01%20Four%20Corners%20of%20the%20Western%20World%2C%20Part%204_%20Piter%20Raw.mp3?dl=0) / [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lx53n1a5ql9m99n/01%20Four%20Corners%20of%20the%20Western%20World%2C%20Part%204_%20Piter%20Raw.m4b?dl=0)  
**

Music is “Kukushka” by Zemfira. I did my best to specifically use the bit that John sees on a wall in the fic (“Where are you now, free will?”) but I did work out which bit that was by sort of cross-referencing which bits I could tell were the chorus and which bits were the verse, so if I’m off, my bad.

A few notes about this podfic: There is a noticeable quality jump a short way into chapter 1. This is because I decided to record part of chapter 1 with a slightly worse audio setup and while pretty off my goddamn rocker with my own personal case of bipolar disorder, because there’s no acting like method acting, right? After regaining my wits, I decided to leave it, as I really, really liked how I read it. Hopefully you will forgive the slightly choppier quality.

Mammoth thanks are owed to Penny’s Ruspicker, yutopiashelter, who recorded herself saying every bit of Russian in the fic 2-3 times a word/phrase and without whom I would have mangled the Russian even worse than I am sure I already did.

I highly recommend you read all of Penny’s notes that she put on the end of the fic.

My personal notes: I was diagnosed with bipolar disorder myself in the spring of 2016, after I had recorded Vegas High and Malta Bright. After years spent already struggling with (what I didn’t realize was merely mild) depression and anxiety, I recognized hypomania directly because I had read it in this exact series of fanfiction. Later on, when I was in my lowest places, I found myself turning to this fic to see myself. I’m pretty sure in one of my madness journals I quoted a bit John says about chucking bits of yourself onto the fire for fuel, which remains the most profoundly accurate description of forcibly functioning while depressed I have ever read. I owe this fic a great deal, and I wish I could’ve done it better by, y’know, recording this series in less than about two years.


End file.
